custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
High Council of Metrox Magna
The High Council of Metrox Magna (also known as the Metrox High Council or simply The Metrox Council) is the primary form of government on Metrox Magna. History Built 1000 years after the planet was discovered, or about 16000 years before the Great Cataclysm, the council was set up to enforce law and keep the peace. Under a young but powerful leader, Toa Magnus, this would soon become the most effective government system across the entire planet. The system, built by Toa Magnus, Dexiros, Umthorne, Crux, and nine representatives (one for each major city), would be able to supply a military force in case of an attack on one of the cities, provide a fair trial for any crimes commited, grant certain access to different military or government locations, and a variety of other tasks that needed to be enforced. The citizens of Metrox Magna agreed to this new "constitution" very well, with a few small rebellions here and there, even though the "constitution" gave them the right to rebel if they wanted to. This "constitution" also gave the right for any being from another planet to come live on Metrox Magna as long as it does not threaten the safety of the general public. This law, unfortunately, was defied by one powerful being, Exarak, Nidherac's twin brother. Exarak came to Metrox Magna in hopes of conquering the planet and establishing his own empire. this attempt succeded, partially, He was only able to seize the southernmost part of the planet, a place that came to be known as the Outer-Metrox, the home to a powerful alliance of criminals and outcasts. The high council made a unanimous agreement to wall off that city and let the public carry on their own lives. Today the high council has been able to sustain relative peace on Metrox Magna, although there have been outbreaks of violence occasionally in one of the major cities (including De-Metrox, which experiences violence every day). Representatives Tractar A Turaga of Space who represents Lune-Metrox, a city on one of the two Moons orbiting Metrox Magna. Tractar is a very patient and wise being who will often try to calm the council in a major argument. Igna An ignorant Toa of Fire who, next to Dexiros, is one of the most stubborn members of the council, native to Ta-Metrox, he has been described as an "arrogant hothead" by fellow members. He will always try to get his way, no matter what the rest of the council says. Sanus A violent Toa of Sonics who is considered the most annoying of the council. He represents De-Metrox and behaves the same way as about ninety-five percent of the people who live there. He tries to stay calm, but his anger can sometimes mean full-on fistfights with another member of the council, mainly Dexiros or Igna. Glacius A calm, quiet Ko-Matoran member of the council, he will stand by and watch as the council argues relentlessly. Representing Ko-Metrox, he always stays calm, even during the most violent of fistfights and arguments. he only speaks when spoken to, and other members seem to dislike this. Fellow member Dexiros does not like Glacius at all, often putting him down for being is calm, quiet self. Undula A peaceful Turaga of Water on the council, Undula has taken a liking to fellow members Magnus and Crux, bearing a less powerful version of the Kanohi Phiki, she can pick out any lie from other members of the high council, as well as others consulting the council. Her mask power often sparks trouble between her and Igna. Venta A young Toa of Air hailing from Le-Metrox, Venta is the most excitable member of the council and will often joke about certain aspects of the planet, which has caused trouble with other members of the council. He is very social and will try to make a new friendship with anyone he meets. Calxa A strong-headed Toa of Stone from Po-Metrox, Calxa is surprisingly friendly to consultants of the council. A serious-yet-fun attitude has gained him the trust of every member of the council, with the exception of Dexiros. Huma A Matoran of Earth from Onu-Metrox, Huma is one of those strong, silent types. Rarely heard speaking unless spoken to, he has had troubling conflicts with other members in the past, but, unlike other Onu-matoran, he prefers to forget the past, rather than uncover it. Members *Turaga Magnus, (later Aradah) (leader) *Crux (representative of capital peace) *Umthorne (representative of otherworldly communication and negotiation) *Dexiros (representative of government operations) *Avahkus (Toa team representative) *Jodius (Order of Mata Nui representative) *One Representative for every major city on Metrox Magna (8 total) Trivia *The High Council currently consists of fifteen members. *The High Council is one of the first official systems of government in the Matoran empire. *All of the city representative's names come from the latin words for their element. Category:The Last Stand Category:Metrox Magna Category:Organizations